


Discussions in the Afterglow

by Lyricanna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys Are Bad At Feelings, M/M, No beta reader, Sylvain is good at putting his foot in his mouth, angst with feelings, no actual sex in fic, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricanna/pseuds/Lyricanna
Summary: Sylvain and Felix have a chat one night - Sylvain can't seem to say the right thing.  That's the fic.





	Discussions in the Afterglow

Sylvain closed his eyes as he basked in the afterglow, his head lying on Felix's chest. He was content; Felix had pulled the blankets up over them both and was idly running a hand through Sylvain's hair.

“I'm not sure why you bother with me. Have you really ran out of village girls?” Felix asked idly. Great, Felix wanted to talk now. He never wanted to talk. That was part of what made this work. Usually Sylvain had a sarcastic remark ready for when Felix brought up his womanizing; usually Felix said it with judgment and exasperation. This time it was said quietly, a need to understand underneath the accusation.

“You seem to enjoy it,” Sylvain said slowly, half shrugging as he spoke. Felix grunted and went blessedly quiet. Sylvain snuggled closer and was almost asleep before Felix spoke again.

“So am I just like them then?” Fuck. This was not what Sylvain wanted to talk about, not when he was half passed out on Felix's chest, not when they had been in the midst of passion, not in the morning light the following day either, if he was being honest. Felix claimed not to care for anyone or anything aside from his training; this was supposed to just be a matter of convenience for him.

“I wouldn't say that,” Sylvain hedged. He should sit up, make some excuse, find his clothes and go back to his room. He didn't move.

“Then what would you say?” Felix's fingers paused in Sylvain's hair as he shifted.

“About us?” Sylvain asked. He sat up then, pulling out of his best friend's grasp as he tried to locate his clothes.

“Yes. You aren't stupid Sylvain, so stop feigning ignorance.” There was the usual irritation, the sound of venom being laced over the compliment.

“I... haven't put much thought into it.” He stood up, legs shaking and glanced around the dimly lit room. “It was convenient.”

“Was?” Felix moved to the other side of the bed, grabbed Sylvain's arm and yanked him back into it.

“You seemed to need an outlet. I didn't - don't mind providing that.”

“Why?”

“What do you want to hear Felix?” Sylvain snapped. “We both know this can't last.” There it was; the guilt, the shame, the lack of freedom to choose who he wanted in his life. All of the constraints that Felix was determined to run from, Sylvain felt to be inevitable conclusions in his life. “It was stupid for me to do this,” he continued. “You deserve better. Someone who can be there for you.”

“You're an idiot,” Felix replied. “You have been there for me, especially when I don't want you to be. You still are. All I want to know is why.”

Sylvain ran a hand through his hair, his mind racing through every lie that would make this situation easier. Even though he wasn't looking at him, he could feel Felix's eyes boring holes into him.

“Because it feels better with you? Because I'm selfish? Because you needed a stand in as much as I did?”

“Stand in?” There was venom in Felix's voice now.

“I know how you feel about Dimi-” Felix shoved Sylvain down onto the bed with a growl and pinned him, an arm across his neck, pressing down dangerously hard.

“Listen here you absolute idiot. I have no interest in or use for that animal, and even if I did, _I wouldn't be rutting with the first person I could trip into bed just to get my mind off of him._ I want you here, I want you alive, I want _you._ And if you are imagining someone else while you're in bed with me, I will kill you right here. Understand?”

Sylvain stared up at Felix in shock, trying to figure out a response. He watched Felix's expressions shift as he realized what he had said, his eyes wide and his cheeks beginning to burn.

“You are so pretty when you blush,” Sylvain blurted. Felix made an annoyed noise and pulled away. Sylvain sat up and rubbed his neck, hoping that there wouldn't be any bruising. “I really do care about you Felix. I just feel so... trapped.”

“Renounce your title then.” Felix said it so easily, as if he was giving away sweets that he didn't want.

“It's not that simple...” Sylvain started.

“Only because you complicate everything,” Felix retorted.

“It wouldn't be fair to the people if I just walked away and left them without leadership. But we've had this argument before.” Sylvain reached over gingerly and pulled Felix back into his arms. Felix resisted for a moment, the way he always did before he settled against Sylvain's chest.

“Let the boar deal with it. He wants to be in charge.”

“Can we not talk about this right now? I just want to be here, with you, enjoying the precious few moments that we have together.” He buried his face in Felix's hair, enjoying the smell of his soap and sweat.

“I should just tell you to leave,” Felix muttered as he wrapped his arms around Sylvain. “You're lucky that I'm comfortable.”

Sylvain gave Felix a quick kiss on the forehead and pulled the blankets back over them. It was better to steal these moments of contentment and worry about the future when it came.


End file.
